Shopping at Forever 21
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: What happens when Thomas and Minho find a Forever 21 store in the abandoned mall? "The Scorch Trials" movie-fic. Thominho SLASH. Warnings and everything inside. Oneshot - Completed


**AN: So, I just saw "The Scorch Trials" last night! I went in with low expectations after the first movie and it just blew me away! The Cranks were AWESOME, and the foreshadowing brought me to tears. If you haven't seen it already, GO SEE IT! The Thominho in it was phenomenal and heartbreaking, and the friendships in general were just so much stronger than they were in the first movie! I was so happy with it! This fic was inspired by the scene in the abandoned mall where Thomas and Minho snuck off alone together *cough*to make out*cough*. Anyways, hope you like it! :)**

 **Title: Shopping at Forever 21**

 **Summary: What happens when Thomas and Minho find a Forever 21 store in the abandoned mall? "The Scorch Trials" movie-fic**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Thomas/Minho (Thominho)**

 **Genre(s) Romance, Humor, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Fighting, Cranks, some angst**

* * *

Thomas didn't know how he'd ended up alone with Minho in the upstairs part of the mall, but he was grateful for this time alone with his best friend. "Hey, Minho?" he said as they walked. "I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to you in a while...I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about your friends. I know you knew them a lot longer than I did. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Minho nodded. "Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas squeezed his shoulder, and Minho smiled, lifting Thomas's spirits. Then, lifting his spirits even more, Thomas pointed his flashlight to a store's sign that said "Forever 21". "Hey, look!"

"Shuck," Minho said. "I wonder if there's still clothes in there."

"Let's find out."

They went into Forever 21 and sure enough, there was a whole men's section filled with clothes. They pointed their flashlights around and looked at the clothes. At one point, Thomas accidentally wandered into the girls' section.

Minho, following behind him, stopped when he saw the tank tops, skinny jeans, and dresses. "Dude, is there something you want to share with me?" he joked.

"It was an accident, shuck-face," Thomas said, laughing as Minho shook his head. Looking at the dresses, he said, "You should really try that on, though." He pointed to a short silvery dress. "It's so your color." Thomas grinned evilly.

It was silent and then Minho lunged at him. Thomas yelped and leaped away, grabbing the dress on his way out of the girls' section. He threw the silvery fabric at Minho, causing it to fall on his head and make him crash into a clothes rack.

"See, I told you it was your color!" Thomas burst out laughing as Minho yelled furiously, and then Thomas stopped as he realized he didn't know where the older boy was.

Just as the thought entered his head, he felt himself being shoved against the wall. "Got you, shuck-face!" Minho said triumphantly.

"And what're you gonna do with me?" Thomas teased.

Something changed between them, then - Thomas wondered if Minho felt it, too. And then Minho's mouth was on his, and oh, sweet God, they were kissing. Thomas was kissing his best friend. Minho's lips were so soft against his own, so warm. Their kiss was deep and slow at first, then heated up quickly. Minho's grip on his hips tightened and Thomas groaned, Minho's body pressed up against his. "Shuck, Thomas," Minho gasped into his mouth. "Shuck." Their lips smashed together, and Thomas felt Minho jump when he slid his hands up Minho's shirt, fingers on the older boy's bare skin.

Thomas didn't know how long they kissed, but his heart lifted when he saw the love in Minho's eyes. "I love you, Min," Thomas said, still breathless as he stroked his thumb along Minho's jaw. "I love you _so much_."

Minho rested their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose against Thomas's. "Love you, too, you stupid shuck-face. You know how many times we could've done this in the Maze? That would've been shucking _hot_."

Thomas burst out laughing and pulled Minho against him into a hug, holding him close. "You're mine," he said.

"Always," Minho agreed.

"Aw," Thomas couldn't help smirking. "I doubt the others know you have such a soft side." This of course, earned him a playful punch. "Ow."

After they pulled back from their hug, Thomas leaned in to kiss him again, but before he could taste those delicious lips, he saw a flash of movement go by him. "Wh-"

Cranks came out of nowhere, scaring the klunk out of Thomas - not literally. "Thomas, watch out!" Minho shoved him out of the way, and escaped just in time so that he wasn't attacked. Minho pushed a clothing rack into some of the Cranks, sending them toppling over like dominoes. Thomas grinned at his new boyfriend, who grinned back.

"Ya know what'd be even hotter?" Minho went up to Thomas and pulled him into an embrace. "Making out during a fight."

Thomas closed his eyes as he felt Minho's lips brush against his neck. "M-Min," he gasped. "The Cranks..."

"Are knocked out," Minho finished, kissing Thomas's neck again. Thomas heard a growling sound and then Minho was flung out of his arms and sprawled on the floor. "Well, I thought they were," he groaned.

"Run!" Thomas helped Minho up and they ran out of the store, ready as always to be on the run again.

* * *

 **AN: What did you think? Hope you liked it! Review please? :)**


End file.
